


The Incuarable Hope ?

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: The Incredible Hulk (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Doctors Dilemma…<br/>Forced to live as a fugitive from justice…Dr .David Banner could not hide from his feelings forever…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incuarable Hope ?

The more something re-occurs the more real it becomes.

A heart stopping moment every time he closes his eyes, asleep or awake.  
Tormented by visions, refusing to go away.

Born from an instinctive rude awakening, back in the day.  
Prior to his alter ego taking control of his life as part of himself.

This was becoming pale in comparison to his real fear, that when he first met Jack McGee he found himself a victim of love at first sight, the stuff that supposedly only happens in fairy tales, but this terrifying revelation haunts him more with every passing hour.

His true feelings for Jack were more alive in himself than the creature which has threatened to destroy his life for so long.

He also knew without a shadow of a doubt, that Jack felt the same way about him, he had felt it from that first meeting way back then, yet wanting to reveal himself to Jack was eating him away deep inside, not knowing how long he could keep up this pretence.

He avoided Jack at every turn, this poor guy who was so deluded, had not been able to put two and two together to make the same person, for all these years.

The only way to end this dilemma, was to finally confront Jack.

Jack could be the conquering hero, who rescues him from himself.

So he made the decision to face him on their very next close encounter.

It would see the end of what has always been, a long hard road to walk down.

The end of so much frustration.

Yet just the start of something so much better for them both.

A happy life together, neither alone.

A risky beginning, for the love that dare not speak its name, but a risk really worth taking in the end.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read The Self-Induced Cure now.  
> It follows on from this one.......  
> Note: I wanted to put a very different slant on this love story.


End file.
